In an inventory environment, such as a retail store, a warehouse, a shipping facility, etc., it is useful to know the dimensions of a box object. Existing imaging systems are capable of estimating the dimensions of a box object by identifying corners of the box object. However, these existing systems can often take a very long time to identify the actual corners of the box object from among all potential corners. Moreover, errors in dimensioning may occur if actual corners are incorrectly identified.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments disclosed herein.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments disclosed herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.